Forever Free
by MichalK
Summary: This is the Deceleration of Independence from the view of a wizard for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition for the Holyhead Harpies


The man started reading:

When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation.

We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.

The Americans wanted to be free. How I wish for the same for us wizards. We won't be contained. Everyone could see who we really are. They were getting what they wanted. Of all the things we do for them, saving them, can you just give us one tiny thing in return? Please let us have freedom. Some of us, like me are even watching you get your freedom. Let us join in on it. We will clap though it's not for us. We will celebrate. We are humans with a little extra touch. We cry, we laugh, we feel. The last man's pen goes onto the paper and I shed a tear. Can you sign one for us too? Can we have our freedom? We aren't monsters. We don't use black magic. We are normal. Everyone there claps. I must do the same. I don't mean it. It means nothing to me. We don't have freedom. Just locked in, never able to show our real selfs. I wonder if anyone agrees with me. We deserve it. They wouldn't be alive if we didn't save them in the war. Without us helping them win they wouldn't have freedom.

I apparate back to the small house, still crying. My wife is making my favorite dinner but it can't cheer me up. She asks what is wrong, I never cry, but I don't know how to answer. There are no words. I start to try to explain. "We have no freedom but now they do. Will we ever gain freedom? Is it possible?" She doesn't understand. We are free she says. Is there anyone who feels the same way? Anyone out there? We don't have it as bad as they did. No slavery, but we must stay hidden. No muggle can find out. The work at the Ministry will be predictable. "We helped them gain that." and "Party at my house for us winning!" But did we win? Did we really? We helped the others win. The muggles. The real victory will be when we can go free. When we can show ourselves to the world. Why doesn't anyone feel the same way? We all saw it however we could. We helped. But didn't they feel sad? Didn't they want that too? So many questions. No one understands. But it really isn't fair. I couldn't do anything. I had to admit defeat. It was getting late anyway. There was nothing to do but to go to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I trudged to work instead of apparating. When I got to work no one was in the office. Maybe I was early. One of the memo owls flew to me and held out his leg. I wish they got rid of the owls. They left droppings everywhere. I opened the letter and read they messy scrawl inside.

_We are having our freedom declaration signed today._ _Come to the Leaky Cauldron before noon._

There was no signature and I didn't recognize the handwriting. I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. There was the whole ministry there and even the Minister of Magic. Also a few other wizards. Even my wife was there. I wondered why she didn't tell me. I was quite excited. We were finally free. Well we were almost free. The elderly wizard at the front stood up holding a piece of parchment.

"We are here today for our freedom!" Everyone cheered. "When the last signature is signed we will be free!" Everyone cheered again. "Here is what the Wizagmont decided on for our declaration.

_"When the great wizards of today go out into the muggle world they still have rules. They shall not kill any muggle or wizard with magic or you get twelve years in Azkaban. All showcases of magic will not harm and wizard or muggle or ten years in Azkaban. You may not have a wizards duel in front of muggles. No unforgivable curses or four years in Azkaban. You may not make an unbreakable vow with a muggle. _That is all our rules for now." One by one different people came up and signed the sheet. The Minister was among them. The last person was about to sign it when the ink ran out. Everyone looked at me expecting me to do something. The Minister marched to me calling my name. So did my wife, louder. They got louder and louder until they were right next to me. Then I woke up.

Alas, it was only just a dream. We were not free. How I wished we were free. Maybe in a hundred years. Maybe my grandchildren will be free. How I want to taste the sweet taste of freedom. Why can't wizards and muggles alike be friends? It could be possible. Muggles were interesting. The things they used to get around. Horses attached to wagons. And they wore interesting clothing. Instead of house elves they did work themselves. They were the elves. Almost everyone in the wizarding world had one. Maybe generations will pass and one person will work towards my goal, but all I can do now is wait. I walked into the Ministry feeling a bit better when I heard someone calling my name, wanting to give me a task to do.

"Weasley. Arthur Weasley! Are you here? Ah, there you are. I have a job for you." And she led me into my office.


End file.
